What Are You Asking Me For!
by Insanity under the moonlight
Summary: What Prussia thought was going to be a normal breakfast turned into an emotional rollercoaster for the sick amusement of his boyfriend. A birthday Fic for See Through the Mist! Happy Birthday!


Happy early birthday Misty! I wanted to post it on the 20th but I wouldn't be able to post then so you get it now, hope you like it, It was a real pain to think it up.

* * *

"Prussia?" Canada asked from his seat across the table, suddenly taking the man's attention away from his pancakes. The albino could only grunt in response with his mouth full of food.

Pushing his plate out of the way, Canada rested both elbows on the table and laced his fingers around Prussia's free hand. Looking deep into the other man's vibrant red eyes, he said "Prussia…I want to talk to you…about us"

Prussia? Canada only called him that when he was serious…he knew he wasn't the easiest man to get along with but he though Matthew understood him in spite of that…maybe he was just too desperate to see…or hoping Matthew himself was too desperate to see how much better he could do…

Prussia swallowed his food with a painfully audible swallow.

"wh-what about us?" Prussia choked out with a cough, taking large gulp from his glass of water, still watching the Canadian from the corner of his eye.

"I know when we talked about it, it was only in joking but…I think it's time we…" Canada hesitated as separated their hands and arose from his seat to walk past the stunned other man.

Realizing his glass was long empty, Prussia quickly set the glass down as he watched the other man stop behind him and lean against the wall facing away from him so they couldn't see the others expression. He couldn't tear his eyes away as the blond rifled through his left pocket, probably looking to give back the small iron cross he gave him-

Prussia's worries disappeared as suddenly as they came.

Rather than pulling out a black cross, he brought out a red velvet box.

It could only mean one thing.

Putting a hand to his mouth in shock, Prussia gasped as he used his other hand to rub his eyes in case they were playing tricks on him. "B-birdie…i-is that what I think it is?..." Prussia's voice cracked as he trailed off, tears starting to well up in his eyes.

Turning around to face him revealing the smile on his face, Canada walked in front of Prussia's seat and got down on one knee as he said "Personification of Teutonic Knights, Prussia and Eastern Germany, Gilbert Beilschmidt…" Stopping to open the box first, Canada finished "can we adopt a dog?"

"ye-…" Prussia had to stop for a second there.

Canada's smile morphed into a wicked smirk when he saw the man freeze with realization.

'dog? What the- that little shit!' Prussia raged in his head as he examined the metal dog collar tag closer in the box, its smooth shiny metal surface untouched. "You asshole!" Prussia yelled as he practically leapt out of his seat to throttle the country who was now back to standing and laughing his ass off.

"wh-what? Come on Gil you know I was just joking, I have it right here!" Canada chuckled out as he reached into his other pocket.

Letting go in shock, Prussia stepped back to whisper "y-you mean you really are going to-"

"yup! I already adopted it! here are the papers, a picture's in there too" Canada said innocently with an expression of a cat that ate the canary.

Ripping the papers out of Canada's grip and throwing them to the ground without a care, Prussia yelled "damn it stop being a dick!"

Unable to hold it back any long, Canada broke down laughing, ignoring the not at all amused look he got in return. Leaning on the table for support he managed to wheeze out "Y-your face!" taking another moment to get it out of his system, he continued "I-I'm sorry but that was priceless!"

"that was cruel! I thought you were proposing!" Prussia said angrily as he gestured to the quickly forgotten dog collar and papers.

Straightening himself out, Canada said with one last content sigh "who said I wasn't?" and ignoring the very doubtful and confused yet hopeful expression on his lover's face, Canada reached into the pocket of his large red sweater and got down to one knee and he pulled out a black velvet box "Personification of Teutonic Knights, Prussia and Eastern Germany, Gilbert Beilschmidt…" during the dramatic pause Prussia was almost waiting for another misleading to be revealed. "…will you marry me?" he finished as he opened the box to reveal a slim silver band with a shining red ruby held in place.

"…I have half a mind to say no…" Prussia grumbled as he reached to put on the ring.

"Nope, you get the ring after you say yes" Canada said as he moved it out of reach.

With a huff, Prussia said "…yes…" and he couldn't continue to sulk when Canada carefully grasped his hand to gently slid the ring on his finger.

Prussia wrapped his arm around Canada's waist as he closed the space between them, lips meeting in a soft kiss. After breaking apart they didn't step away from each other, but gently pressed their foreheads together, their soft breaths further warming their hot faces. With a chuckle Prussia said "what brought on this whole skit? That really pissed me off"

Having a matching smile on his face, Canada responded "how do you think I felt when you asked me out on April Fools? I told you I would get you back twice as hard"

"…I never should have doubted you…" Prussia whispered as he closed his eyes in content, knowing Canada did the same when he felt his lashes tickle his face. They both wanted to enjoy the moment.

* * *

Omake!

Sitting on the kitchen flood together breakfast long abandoned, Prussia shuffled through the papers he strewn on the floor. "I didn't think you were serious…" he murmured in awe as he looked at the picture of a Rottweiler puppy.

"all those papers are official, I know you miss your dogs and we really did entertain the thought before if you remember that one time we went down to a shelter" Canada said as he reorganized the papers.

After a moment of silence that was filled only by the sound of papers rustling, Prussia said "…dogs are awesome"

* * *

Maybe I'll make a sort of prequel of when Prussia asked out Canada...anyways I hope it made you laugh or some other pleasant emotion


End file.
